The present invention relates to a sheet paper attracting system for use in a sheet paper feeding system of a copying machine, a facsimile system, a printing machine, etc.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to a piled feeding preventing system in a sheet paper feeding system.
Various types of sheet paper feeding systems have been developed for supplying a paper sheet from a storing section wherein a plurality of sheets are stacked. In such a system it must be ensured that one sheet of paper is transferred at a desired time. It is not desirable that the transferred paper includes more than one sheet piled up.
To prevent piled feeding, one of the conventional systems includes a catch for separating the paper sheets at one corner thereof. This mechanism does not work well when the attracting force between the sheets is considerably strong. Furthermore, the catch may damage the surface of the paper sheet. Another conventional system includes a separating roller which rotates in the reverse direction. This type of system does not work well when the frictional condition of the separating roller varies during a long usage time. Furthermore, an accurate adjustment is required depending on the thickness of the paper sheet. Moreover, it is clear that the separating roller may damage the surface of the paper sheet.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel paper feeding system which prevents the piled feeding of the paper sheets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paper sheet attracting system which ensures an accurate feeding without damaging the surface of the paper sheeet.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a paper sheet attracting system is provided for attracting a paper sheet through the use of a suction air force. A piled feeding preventing system is provided in a manner that the piled feeding preventing system confronts the paper sheet attracting system when the paper sheet attracting system attracts the paper sheet. The piled feeding preventing system functions to attract the paper sheet attracted by the paper sheet attracting system through the use of a section air force.
In a preferred form, the attracting force created by the piled feeding preventing system is selected lower than the attracting force created by the paper sheet attracting system, and the attracting force created by the piled feeding preventing system is selected greater than the attracting force formed between the adjacent two paper sheets.